minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprinting
Sprinting is a feature which was introduced in Beta 1.8, which allows a player to run faster, around 5.6 meters/second. This is about 30% faster than the normal walking speed of around 4.3 m/s. A player sprints by double-tapping the "Forward" key ( by default) and then holding it, or by pressing/holding left (default on PC). It is possible to jump across four blocks horizontally (possibly five),http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkmSks-M3tc instead of the usual two blocks by sprinting, however, the jump height is no higher than normal.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPWyGGA0mLk After switching on the "sprinting state" the field of view also slightly changes (increases FOV by 20) to give the impression of increased speed. Sprinting is unlimited as long as the food bar is above 30% (if the food bar is 30% or under, the player will be forced to walk, even when trying to sprint), but it also depletes the bar at a rate of 1/2 a food unit every 40 meters, or 7 seconds, as long as the Food Saturation Level is at 0. When a player sprints, particles come from a player's feet corresponding to the block type they are running on. When a player attacks any mobs (excluding squid) while sprinting, the mob suffers a large knockback.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkSaH_7MGe8 Sprinting stops when one collides with a solid block or performs a sneaking action such as blocking. One does not stop sprinting when one runs into a mob. Attacking a mob stops one's sprint, but breaking a block doesn't. Also, a player isn't set on fire when one run through up to four consecutive blocks of fire (the fifth block does ignite a player). It is possible to make turns with the "Left" and "Right" keys (by default, and respectively) while sprinting without slowing down, thus altering the direction of where one goes. History *Before 1.0, sprinting and jumping while in a 2 block high tunnel or house caused a speed almost twice as high as regular sprinting speed. This is rather inefficient, however, as this can easily drain food at a rate of about per second, but it proves an excellent form of transport when playing on peaceful, or if one has a large amount of food. **Doing the same as above, except on top of Ice, allowed a player to move at an astonishing 16 blocks per second. That is twice as fast as a full-speed Minecart on Powered Rails. ***Doing the same as above, but with Trapdoors just above the ice, one could travel 1000 blocks in 54 seconds (18.518 blocks per second). *As of TU05, which was released for the Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition in October 2011, players were given the ability to sprint. Trivia *When sprinting afloat in Water (not underwater, as this is known as swimming''' '''and grants a major speed boost), one gets a very minor speed boost, but it isn't very noticeable. On the other hand, bobbing in water (holding jump while swimming) gets one around faster. *Sprinting and holding down jump at the same time (i.e. continually hopping) makes one go slightly faster on land, but drains one's hunger bar more quickly. *Sprinting stacks with Swiftness, allowing for even faster speeds. *When sprinting on Carpet, the particles will come from the block below it. References Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game terms Category:Transportation